Toda mía(GrayXJuvia-Gruvia) LEMON
by valeria.reyna3
Summary: Etto..Es un LEMON! El principio es algo aburrido,pero después se vuelve más..Em,fuerte..Y cada vez MAS FUERTE... Hay un poco de hentai,así que ya que están informados espero no recibir insultos D': Espero les guste,pronto subiré la continuación,si les gustó,comenten onegai


Toda mía.

Cierto día en Fairy Tail, los miembros de ese gremio decidieron vacacionar lejos de allí, fuera de los problemas, despidiéndose de las misiones agotadoras…

El equipo más fuerte con algunas personas de más, decidieron ir a la playa… -Woooh, que calor hace.- Gritó Natsu al caminar sobre la arena a un costado de sus nakamas,Happy,Lucy,Gray,Erza,Wendy,Charle,Levy,Gajeel & Juvia

–Lo frío es más agradable…–Dijo el mago de hielo, a la vez limpiando las gotas de sudor en su rostro.

–Cállate hielito..Tú no sabes que es lo bueno…–Volteó Natsu a ver a Gray con un tono molesto. –¿Tú a mi callarme?..¡Si claro!-Respondío Gray,ambos se empujaban el uno al otro.

-¡Basta ustedes dos!..¿O acaso quieren que los calme?-Gritó Erza..

Ellos siguieron discutiendo…

Erza cambió su sexy traje de baño por su armadura.

-¡Lo lamentamooos~!-Gritaron Natsu y Gray, abrazándose mutuamente…

Todos ríeron…Una vez que acabaron, entraron al agua..Todos se veían divertidos…Pero,alguien faltaba..

-Juvia, ven con nosotros!-Gritó Levy desde el agua hasta detrás de los arbustos, donde la bella chica de agua se escondía…Le apenaba que Gray la viera con su traje de baño corto y muy aferrado a su piel..

Ya oscuro, salieron del agua, y fueron al hotel donde se hospedaban..

-Natsu,Happy & Lucy,Gray & Juvia,Gajeel & Erza y Wendy,Charle & yo..-Dijo Levy, insinuando como quedarían en parejas conforme su habitación..

-Te equivocaste, un momento..Gajeel & Levy y Wendy Charle & Erza…-Dijo Lucy con una cara pervertida... –¡M-Me rehuso!- Gritó la pequeña peliazul sonrojada..

-Bueno,nos vemos mañana a las 12 en la piscina del hotel..-Dijo Erza.

-¡¿Acaso no me escucharon?!-Gritó Levy. –Calma enana..No muerdo-Dijo Gajeel sonriendo. –¿E-Esperen,porqué yo con Juvia?-Dijo el mago pelinegro..

-No harán nada malo,sólo son 2 noches..-Dijo Erza.

-P-P-Pero-..-¡Ya dije!-Interrumpió Erza. –P-Perdón..-Dijo un poco asustado Gray. *Juvia no puede dormir en la misma habitación que Gray-sama..*Pensó Juvia, alucinando cosas..

Todos entraron a su habitación correspondiente…

-¿V-Va a ducharse, Gray-sama?-Dijo Juvia con una toalla y pijama en la mano…-Esto...No, si lo deseas hazlo tú, estoy agotado...-Se recuesta Gray en la cama de la habitación... -O-Ok..- Dijo Juvia y entró al baño…

Juvia salió minutos después...Tenía una pijama un poco larga, pero lo suficiente para ver un poco de sus muslos...Esa pijama se aferraba a la piel, marcando la figura esbelta de la chica…La chica caminó cuidadosamente, con la intención de no despertar a Gray, ya que la lámpara estaba apagada…

Ella tropezó con algo..-Kyah..-Gritó un poco fuerte la chica, y calló sobre algo..No sabía en qué estaba recostado su pecho y su torzo..

-J-Juvia?- Se escuchó la voz de Gray..-¡L-L-L-Lo lamento!, es que no veo..-

-No hay problema...-Gray estira una mano hasta la lámpara, y la enciende…

Gray vio la figura de Juvia, reposando sobre él, sólo la veía, y la analizaba parte por parte...Desde los pies a la cabeza...

Juvia se sonrojo, y dijo:-Perdona, Gray-sama- Se veía como si quisiera llorar…

Gray sonrió, y lentamente se acercó a su rostro y la beso suavemente...Juvia disfrutaba ese delicioso beso...

-Juvia...No puedo aguantarme más...-Dijo Gray al despegarse de sus labios.

-¿A qué se refiere Gray-sam-… Gray no la dejo continuar, cambió de lugares, ahora Gray estaba arriba de ella...

-¡¿G-Gray-sama?!- Dijo Juvia al ver que Gray tomaba de sus manos y las recargaba fuertemente sobre las mantas de la cama…Gray la besó otra vez, pero ahora más rápido...Juvia sentía placer al sentir los labios de su amado...Pero sintió excitación al sentir la lengua del chico de hielo dentro de su boca...Gray y Juvia lamían, mordían, jugaban con sus lenguas...

Ambos estaban realmente excitados…No se querían despegar...Pero se separaron unos segundos para respirar con calma...Tomaron más aire, y volvieron a jugar con sus lenguas...Después de unos segundos, Gray apartó su boca de la de Juvia...Y le besó el cuello, lentamente…Babeaba, succionaba, mordía el cuello de ella...Juvia estaba demasiado excitada, y sólo agarraba las manos de Gray…

Gray retiró las manos de las muñecas de Juvia, y con ambas manos empezó a manosear su cuerpo...Primero las piernas, los muslos, su cintura...Hasta llegar a sus pechos, sus enormes pechos que volvían loco a cualquiera…Los presionaba, los jalaba, y jugaba con la punta de los senos a través de su ropa interiór...-Aaah~...Gray-sama...-Decía Juvia mientras Gray mordía su cuello, tocaba sus pechos, y la tomaba desde la espalda con otra mano…

-Te gusta...¿No es así?...-Dijo Gray jalando los senos de Juvia, haciendo que sintiera un placer sin descripción alguna...-M-Mucho...-Respondió Juvia...

-Entonces esto te encantará…- Gray bajó su rostro hasta la parte de sus pechos...

Subió la ropa interior de Juvia, haciendo que el elástico presionara sus pechos hacia él…Empezó a succionar, morder y lamer…Lo repetía varias veces..Con fuerza, con delicadeza, suavemente, y brutalmente...Juvia gemía sin parar, agarraba fuertemente las sábanas...Incluso se mordía los labios para no gritar tanto...Pero era irresistible con ese placer tan abundante…

Con una mano tocaba y jalaba su seno, con la boca saboreaba su pecho y con su otra mano, se dirigía a la parte íntima de la chica, sus dedos recorrían los muslos de ella… -Gray-sama...Ahí no…P-Por favor…-Dijo Juvia aguantando gemir fuertemente...-Sí, claro que ahí si…-Respondió Gray, y al par tocaba los "labios" de Juvia a través de su traje de baño que estaba muy pegado..Juvia gimió más fuerte, y Gray mordía y jalaba los senos de la chica..Con la otra mano, dejó de manosear sus pechos, y se dirigió a sus muslos también, los empujó hacia afuera, con el fin de abrir sus piernas para que entrara su dedo más cómodamente, pero metió su mano en el calzoncillo de Juvia...Juvia tenía mucho, pero mucho placer…

Con una mano buscó el miembro de Gray…Lo encontró y lo toqueteó, Gray sonreía, y metió otro dedo en Juvia, con la intención de hacerla gemir, para que Gray se excitara aún más..Pues no le bastaba aún, le gustaba oír sus gritos de placer…-Aaaah…-Dijo Juvia, y decidió sacar el miembro de Gray, separó a Gray de sus senos, y lo sentó para desabrochar su pantalón…Manoseó "eso" de Gray, a través de sus bóxers, mientras que Gray movía sus dedos que estaban dentro de Juvia..Juvia se desesperó, sacó el miembro de Gray, estaba un poco húmedo, duro, y parado…La chica lo miró por un rato… -Sabía que te gustaría-Dijo Gray, y mete el tercer dedo en Juvia…Juvia gimió fuerte, tomó el miembro de Gray, y empezó a jalar de el…Segundos después Gray la detuvo,y sacó sus dedos…Bajó hasta sus caderas muy marcadas…Y empezó a lamer la parte íntima de la chica, haciendo a un lado la tanga que tenía Juvia…

—Waaah~…G-G-G-Gray-sama!.. —Gritó la chica, gimió y se vino sin avisar…

—¿Te gusta?... —..Dijo Gray. —M-Me encanta..¡No pare! —Dijo Juvia demasiado excitada.

Gray empezó a chupar más los "labios" de Juvia..Haciendo que se sintiera en el cielo…

Hasta que…

–Q-Qué pasa...?-Dijo Juvia, al sentir que Gray paró de lamer su lugar íntimo encontraban dentro de ella…—N-No puedo seguir…Esto está mal..—Dijo Gray…Juvia no estaba satisfecha…Así que cuándo gray se sentó a un costado…Ella se quitó toda la ropa interior, quedando completamente desnuda…Gray la vió y se sonrojo demasiado..

—J-Juvia es tuya... —Dijo Juvia avergonzada…Ella le quitó sus pantalones y sus bóxers…El también quedo completamente desnudo…Gray se lanzó bruscamente y quedaron recostados nuevamente…Gray estaba a punto de meter su miembro en Juvia..

—Alto, Gray-sama... — Dijo Juvia en voz baja... —¿Qué sucede?— Responde Gray pasando de la posición de estar sentado, a ponerse sobre Juvia…

-J-Juvia cree que después de esto, la vallas a dejar…—Dijo Juvia con un color carmesí en sus mejillas…—Juvia, no te dejaré jamás…Te amo…—Dijo Gray,y besa a Juvia en los labios…— Juvia quería llorar de alegría, por primera vez querían estar junto a ella, la chica que causa esas "decepcionantes" lluvias…

Se volvió a sentar, y tocó los "labios" de Juvia con la punta de su miembro..Los tocó muchas veces, para que gimiera…Gray reía al ver a Juvia aguantando las ganas de gritar de placer..Hasta que metió la puntita…

—Ah~..—Se le escapó un sonido a Juvia…Gray sonrió, y lo sacó..

—Temo lastimarte, Juvia..—Dijo Gray. —Gray…Mételo en Juvia, Juvia quiere sentirlo como sintió tus labios, y manos que recorrían su cuerpo entero…—

—Si no lo soportas, dímelo, sé que es tu primera vez.—Dijo Gray…Separó sus piernas, y metió lentamente su miembro en Juvia..Juvia gemía y lloraba por placer y por dolor…Al terminar de meter todo, Gray la abrazó, sintió sus senos enormes pegados a su pecho…Mala idea abrazarla, ya que el miembro de Gray se levantó dentro de Juvia… —Aaah,Gray-sama!...—Gritó Juvia y gimió…

—L-L-Lo lamento…—…Dijo Gray, y besó a Juvia, hizo lo que el principio, adentró su lengua en la boca de Juvia…

Gray empujó más hacia adentro su miembro..Juvia apretó más sus ojos…

—Te amo…Muchísimo…—Dijo Gray al ver a Juvia algo asustada…

—Juvia también lo ama, Gray-sama…—Respondió Juvia…

—Olvída el "sama",¿Quieres?..Sólo dime,"Gray" —Dijo Gray susurrando…

—Cl-Claro…Gray.. —Sonrió Juvia…

Después de unos minutos, Gray se salió de Juvia…Ambos estaban cansados, durmieron como terminaron..Juntos & desnudos…

—Juvia..Antes de dormir…—Dijo Gray al abrazarla desde atrás…

—¿Sí? —Respondió la chica peliazul.

—Eres toma mía…¿Quedó claro?... —Respondió Gray con tono serio…

—Cla-Claro que sí…Gray—Respondió Juvia..Gray tocó sus senos y dijo:"Son tan suaves..Lástima que sólo son míos..."

—Y puede hacer y tenerlos cuando quiera, Gray—Respondió Juvia, y soltó una risilla…

Gray los apachurró, y los jaló… —Gray, ya deténgase—Río Juvia, ya que le causaba cosquillas…

—Si me dices que me amas..Me detengo…—Dijo Gray, y al par, jalaba, presionaba, apachurraba los gigantes pechos de Juvia, causándole cosquillas…

—Te amo mucho Gray—Gray dejo de jugar con sus senos, pero seguía sosteniéndolos…Empezó a mover su pierna, y la metió entre los muslos de Juvia…—G-Gray-sama..Y-Ya basta—Juvia estaba excitada…

—Te dije que no nombraras el "sama"!... —Dijo Gray, y estiró, apachurró, y dobló sus senos…

—Toda mía.. —Susurró otra vez en el oído a Juvia, por fin dejo de jugar con su cuerpo, la abrazó y durmieron después de una larga noche…

Continuará…


End file.
